Rouge's Precious Baby
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: A Chao named Bucky is abused.  His caretaker is caught and arrested.  He knew no love, until Rouge entered his life and showed him a delicate mother's touch.  Bucky eventually warms up to Rouge, but what happens when his old Caretaker finds him?
1. Prolouge: Rouge and her baby

Prologue

Rouge and her baby

Summery: Okay; now in this story, Rouge leaves her life of crime behind to make an honest living. This living happens to be raising a Chao whose previous caretaker was abusive. Rouge's Chao, named Bucky, is trying to forget about his earlier caretaker, Rick, and live a happy life with his "Mommy". This story is For ChrisMSMB. He has taken two stories and wrote them for me, so this is his reward. R&R NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!

Rouge stepped into the CCC (Chao Caretaker Committee) headquarters. She had given up her life of crime and paid back the people she had wronged. She wanted to work with cute animals; and Chao were as adorable as cute got. She talked to the Raccoon at the front desk,

"Ah," she said, "You must be Rouge. Mr. Stevens is waiting for you. His office is on the top floor; in fact it _is _the top floor." Rouge got on the elevator, and hit the button marked 17. She got off and she saw a bear and a fox. The fox was not Tails. But he sneered at Rouge,

"You're too late, batgirl; I got the job."

"No, no, no." said the Bear, obviously Mr. Stevens, "She's entitled to apply; so you don't got the job." He beckoned the two to follow him. There was a small stuffed Chao on a table.

"Now," said the Bear, "your first test is to make the Chao stop crying without hurting it. Ladies first." Mr. Stevens pushed a button on the Chao, and crying noises came from it. Rouge cradled it in her arms, while softly singing. The cries were replaced by coos.

"I didn't it could do that," said Mr. Stevens, "Now then, Joe, take a turn." The Chao started to cry again.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Joe, throwing the stuffed Chao across the room, busting the head off in the process,

"If that," said Mr. Stevens, angrily, "were a real Chao, I'd have mauled you. _You're _paying for that." He led them into another door.

"Your next test," said Mr. Stevens, "is to pet this _real _Chao." Rouge put her hand near it. The Chao leaned forward, a sign that it wanted Rouge to pet it.

"He likes you," said Mr. Stevens, "Now, Joe, there will be _no _throwing of the Chao." Joe stuck his hand forward. The Chao grabbed his hand, pulled it closer, and bit it as hard as it could. It didn't break the skin, but boy did it sting.

"It hates you," said Mr. Stevens, "one more test will determine who gets the job. Rouge has passed both tests; I'll be very hard-pressed to change my mind." He led them through yet another door. In a small room, another stuffed Chao lay in a cradle.

"Chao love lullabies," said Mr. Stevens, "if you can sing the Chao to sleep, you'll pass the test." Rouge sat by the tiny cradle.

"Rock a bye, baby, on the tree tops, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock. The baby is a gift from above, and it is a blessed, bundle of love." The Chao's eyes shut and it cooed in its sleep. There were tears on the outer rim of Mr. Steven's eyes,

"That was beautiful," he said, "Joe, take a turn." Joe sat by the cradle in a similar fashion to Rouge.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little sta-" he wasn't even halfway through the song before the Chao started to cry.

"Rouge," said the bear, "you have shown that you are full of love, and a Chao would be blessed for a caretaker like you. I'm so impressed."

"Thank you, sir," said Rouge,

"Please," said the bear, "call me Darnell,"

"What about me, Darnell?" asked Joe,

"Call me sir," said Mr. Stevens, "and I don't ever wanna see you again. GET OUT NOW!!!" Darnell turned to Rouge,

"You may start," he said, "whenever you like."

"I'd like to start now," said Rouge. Darnell handed Rouge a picture. The Chao in the picture was a white one. He had cuts, bruises, a black eye, and a tearstained face.

"This is Bucky," said the bear, "and he had the worst caretaker in the world; he'd leave work just to attack the poor soul. He once was found with a knife in his pocket."

"That poor baby," said Rouge, voice breaking, "don't worry; I'll be the best caretaker this lil' guy has ever known."

Well, well, well, not bad for the first chapter, I'd say. If you're wondering what Rouge was singing during the first test, well I'll let you imagine what it was. Be it Rock a bye baby, row, row, row your boat, or I'm a little teapot (which would be a little weird) you figure. As stated above, the story is for ChrisMSMB. Enjoy, and no flames. Chapter two will be out ASAP =D


	2. Chapter 1: Bucky Meets Rouge

Chapter one

Bucky meets Rouge

In a small room with a small table to match, there sat three individuals: a small white Chao, covered in scars and dried tears, a blonde woman, and Rouge.

"Bucky," said the woman, named Mary, "I'd like you to meet your new caretaker, Rouge," Bucky's facial expression was emotionless,

"When will you realize?" he said, his tone just as emotionless as his face, "all caretakers are heartless and evil."

"Stop it Bucky," snapped Mary, it was clear her temper was very thin, "I know you were right about Rick, and that he'd leave work just to give you hell. But Rick was arrested, he got the life sentence; he'll be there 'til he dies, but that doesn't give you the right to assume all caretakers are heartless jerks. Rouge passed the tests with flying colors; Mr. Stevens even saw her, so you _know _she'll treat you right."

"Who cares about tests?" said Bucky, annoyed now, "there's this thing called acting; anyone can do it, it just takes great to fool the smart with it."

"Rouge heard your story," said Mary, "and do you know what she did when she heard it?"

"No, what?"

"She cried,"

"Really?" Rouge hadn't cried, though she almost did; she decided that he might need proof. Rouge had learned to bluff with the best of them in her years of crime. Rouge buried her face in her hand and sniffled.

"Oh, you poor baby," she fake-sobbed, "I could never imagine what you went through. I just want to take you home and fill you with love 'til you're ready to burst, or tuck you in at night, or cook you whatever you so desire." Rouge was dropping a hint, and Mary caught on quickly.

"You see?" said Mary, "she sympathies you, she wants nothing more than to love you." As little as he wanted it to happen, Bucky was taken back to the garden by Rouge.

…

Bucky kept his distance from Rouge and seldom spoke unless spoken to. The gap between the bat and the Chao was defiantly there, and it was very big. Whenever Rouge got closer to Bucky, he'd shrink away.

"What do you want for lunch?" asked Rouge, "It's been an hour since you've eaten, you must be starving, you poor thing."

"Y- y- you want t-to feed me?" asked Bucky,

"Of course; why wouldn't I?"

"I want some Macaroni,"

"Sure; is there any particular way you want it prepared?"

"With hotdogs and ketchup,"

"What an interesting way to eat macaroni; but have it your way."

…

Rouge was an accomplished cook, and the food and ketchup were available at a small store in the kindergarten. Along with bowls and spoons.

"This is delicious," declared Bucky, taking another huge spoonful of his meal, and wolfing it down,

"It's nothing really," said Rouge. After the last of the Macaroni and hot dog fragments were gone from the bowl, Bucky pushed it away, and leaned back.

"I'm stuffed," he declared.

"Do want to play?" asked Rouge. Once the words left her mouth, however, Bucky recoiled.

"What's wrong?" asked Rouge

"By 'play' do you mean torture?" asked Bucky

"No," said Rouge, "what makes you think that?"

"That's what Rick always meant by 'play'."

"What _I _mean is do something entertaining to both of us." Bucky still wouldn't go. Rouge had to leave for work. She would've kiss Bucky goodbye if he'd let her.

_What can I do to make Bucky realize that I won't hurt him? _Rouge thought before slipping of to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 2: Bucky's Nightmare

Chapter two

Bucky's Nightmare

It was dark inside the egg, but the Chao soon felt the shell being gently tugged away, and brilliant light filled the egg. The Chao saw a smiling man. However, that smile melted way. The man grabbed the Chao by his emotiball, spun him over his head, and let the Chao fly. He slammed into the wall, slid slowly down, before hitting the ground hard. Tears leaked from the Chao's eyes. The Man brought his foot down hard on the Chao. He then picked up the Chao, threw him into the icy water.

"My names Rick, and don't you forget it, you little retard." Rick left the Chao to drown and left the garden. The Chao wasn't even named by Rick. After looking through a picture book in the kindergarten, he named himself Bucky.

Bucky _bolted _awake. That could be called his life story, that nightmare he'd had. Two years of abuse had _just _ended. He was too scared to go back to sleep. He needed someone to come into the garden. Only one bat could; Rouge, was it? He eyed a button on the wall. Above that button was a screen. The button was to call his Caretaker into the garden for whatever reason. It was dusty, and cobwebs streamed from it; if he _did _decide to use it, it would be his first time. He walked to it, terrified that something or someone would attack him on his way there. Nothing did. He tapped the button. Rouge's face came in a few minutes,

"Bucky?" she asked, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I had a bad dream," said the albino Chao, "and I can't go back to sleep."

"Oh, sweetie," said Rouge, "hang on, I'll be right there," a few minutes later; Rouge was in the garden, with a mat and sleeping bag. It was 7:00 PM when Bucky had called her, and she had just been settling into bed. She laid out the mat, unrolled the sleeping bag, and crawled inside. Bucky was desperate for love, so he cuddled against her. Rouge kissed Bucky on the forehead. Both of them went to sleep.

…

Bucky had opened up to Rouge, and now she could take him out of the garden to public places. However, he could not wander off. Rouge went to a park. Her boyfriend, Knuckles, was there too. The two talked as Bucky played on the grass.

"MOMMY!" shouted Bucky. Rouge's head _snapped _toward Bucky. His skin was red and bumpy, and he was coughing and wheezing. Rouge took immediate action, and FLEW Bucky to the hospital.

…

The Doctor came out a few minutes later.

"How is he?" asked Rouge,

"Was he exposed to synthetic grass, per chance?"

"Yes, why?"

"I guess you could say that Chao are allergic to synthetic grass. If they come into contact with it, they break out in a nasty rash, which, according to them, itches and burns. They also cough and wheeze, but I'm sure you've seen all that."

"Is there a way to treat it?"

"It's perfectly treatable. All he has to do is soak in cold water for an hour each day until the rash is gone,"

"What about the coughing and wheezing?"

"That goes away soon after the rash clears up,"


	4. Chapter 3: Rouge learns more about Rick

Chapter Three

Rouge learns more about Rick

Bucky had gotten a rash and had to soak in cold water for one hour each day until his rash was soothed away. He had a small pond in his garden, but there was a problem; he couldn't swim. And the water only went up to Rouge's knees so she couldn't teach him. If she took him to a place where she COULD swim, it would be hopelessly deep and he would most certainly drown. Rouge could take him to the Public Kiddie pool but she didn't know how chlorine would affect Bucky, and plus it would be crawling with little kids and they would want to pet Bucky, and that would only scare him because he had only JUST gotten used to Rouge. So she went to the nurse's office and she gave her an herb that would sooth away the rash. But it really stung.

"NO, RICK," Shouted Bucky, "PLEASE STOP, I DON'T WANT TO FEEL PAIN!" He jerked himself out of Rouge's hands. Rouge then realized that the herb stung and the pain reminded him of Rick. Rouge wondered how she could get Bucky in the water without him drowning. She got an idea.

"I'll be back, sweetie," said Rouge. She left the garden. A few minutes later, she had a small metal bin. It could pass as a small bathtub. She scooped some water out of the tub. It was deep enough so Bucky could soak, but it was shallow enough so he wouldn't drown. The process was slow but sure. Bucky's rash didn't show any sign of healing until a few days into the process.

Bucky tried to get out because the water was cold, but Rouge had to put him back in. The Chao started to cough and wheeze less. He showed more signs of recovery. Later, his rash was almost gone. When the rash did leave, he coughed and wheezed a lot less.

…

In a large abandoned warehouse, there sat a man. This man was tall and mean. He had stolen a laptop and was researching how to get into the Chao garden without a communicator*. He was angry at a certain snow Chao. This was Rick. He had been taken off of the Caretaker Roster when they found he had been abusing Bucky. He had vowed revenge on them.

The man met with another man who sold him guns and things like that. None of them had really caught his eye, until he found a Pistol. He took it, but rather than paying for it, he shot the salesman who tried to sell it to him. He tried to get back to this work when he heard the sound of a cop car. He hid in a secret space that only he knew about. He was going to get revenge on the people at the Chao garden, especially Bucky.

*The communicator is a surefire way to get into the garden. Only members of the Chao Garden can have one.


	5. Chapter 4: Fun In The Sun

Chapter four

Fun in the sun

Bucky was in the garden, anxiously waiting for his mommy to come and play with him. When she had last left, she said she would have a surprise for him when she returned the next day. The only surprises Rick had ever given him were linked to abuse. Rouge had never abused him even once, so he knew that wouldn't happen anymore. Rouge entered the Garden,

"Mommy," cried Bucky. Rouge got down on one knee and kissed him. The little Chao was anxious to see what the surprise was. Rouge pulled out a white rectangle with a pink heart on it.

"Have you heard of the beach?" Rouge asked her Chao. Bucky had. He had looked in enough picture books to know.

"Won't it be crowded?" asked Bucky,

"Actually, no," said Rouge, "I saved a spot just for us, as well as a few friends."

"Will Rick be there?" asked Bucky, terrified at the thought.

"Of Coarse not," said Rouge, "He's in Jail so it makes it kind of hard to invite him. I wouldn't invite him anyway. Not after what he did to you."

"What friends are you inviting?" asked Bucky,

"You don't know any of them." She was inviting Amy, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Silver, and Blaze. She would have invited Shadow and Tikal, but Shadow would have refused, and Tikal was very, very busy trying to get her business up and running. She opened the rectangle, and started to click in places. A screen with numbers and letters and words came clear. Rouge was checking her email.

The emails were from her guests; all of them had said they would come. She told Bucky that she would be right back. She left to Mr. Stevens' office. She talked to him about taking Bucky to the beach.

"Well Chao can be sensitive to the sunlight," said Mr. Stevens, "So you will need to apply him this sunscreen." It was SPF 500 to humans, and it was more than enough to protect Bucky the misfortune that is Sunburns. It lasted 24 hours

…

Rouge stepped out of her car, clad in a purple and black bikini. Bucky was wearing nothing as usual. The spot had an ample amount of tide so Bucky would not be swept away in the current. There was a snack bar, a water fountain, and a massive umbrella so that all of them could sit in the shade if perchance the sun got too hot the bear.

Amy was clad in a pink bathing suit, Blaze in a purple bikini, and Cream in a yellow bating suit. Sonic wore blue swim trunks and had a life vest on. Tails wore gold swimming trunks, Silver wore white ones, and Knuckles wore Red ones. When Rouge got Close to Amy, with Bucky in her hand, he got scared and clung to the only thing that he could, that thing being Rouge's bikini strap. To avoid an embarrassing moment, Rouge gently took his hands off the strap.

"It's okay, sweetie." Said Rouge, "She's nice. Do you want to split some nachos?"

"What are nachos?" asked Bucky,

"It's a snack that people eat, can be a meal, but rarely is, as it is not very filling."

"Okay," said Bucky. Rouge set him down next to Amy. After some sweet words, Bucky was not scared around her. Rouge came back with a small plastic trey. It looked to Bucky like small discs smothered in some sort of steamy liquid. Rouge took one out, spun it a little bit so the Cheese wouldn't burn him.

Bucky took a bite. It was so spicy he spat it out and began to cry. Rouge didn't feel very good now, since she had made her Chao cry. She came with water. Bucky drank it and stopped crying. Rouge researched what Chao could and couldn't eat. At the snack bar, there were nachos, burgers, hotdogs, fruit smoothies, ice cream, pizza, veggies, chips, bagels, donuts, bottled water, soda, deli sandwiches, and crackers.

Bucky could not eat nachos, veggies, bagels, chips, soda, deli, or hotdogs, but everything else was okay for him to have. Rouge got a Fruit Smoothie and a dish of Crackers. The Smoothie was too thick for Bucky to drink right away, so he had a few Crackers until the Smoothie thawed. When he finished, Rouge encouraged him to at least feel the Water. He did so, and it felt so nice against his skin, that he jumped in. He found himself swimming. He wasn't scared of Water any longer, thanks to Rouge's love.

Okay, after this Chapter, things get serious.


	6. Chapter 5: Bucky's Crisis

Bucky's Crisis

Rouge was sitting in her house. She had just gotten done working with Bucky. I know I should have said this a long time ago; But Rouge has a translator, so she knows what Bucky is saying. Anyway, she had just told Cream why she wasn't allowed to join the CCC. The requirements were

You had to be eighteen or older

You had to have a job (they wouldn't hire you if you were unemployed)

You had to visit your Chao at least once a week (you could only not do that if you cleared up why you couldn't visit your Chao that week, and it had to make sense)

You could not abuse your Chao.

Ever since Rick had been arrested, they had put Security Cameras in all parts of the CCC headquarters and Gardens. No one, not even Tails, could tell where they were. The Gardens were all connected. The gardens were all Dome-shaped. There were rods connecting them. These were not gateways to other gardens, as Chao could only mingle in the Kindergarten. The rods were so Gardens did not float off into space.

The domes had four rooms.

The Garden, Where Chao lived

The Complement/Complaint Room, where Chao could ask their Managers to send complements or complaints in their words to the caretakers' communicators.

The Kindergarten, where Chao would Mingle

Shelter, where Chao and Caretakers could hide in case of emergencies

Rouge's communicator was Buzzing. She pulled it out. The communicator was a Device that was shaped as a Chao's head. There was a slide-out keyboard, a few buttons, that answered a Chat, text, or call.

"What is it, sweetie?' asked Rouge,

"MOMMY," Shouted Bucky, "THERE'S A BAD PERSON IN THE GARDEN, AND I AM SCARED, PLEASE COME AND PROTECT ME!"

"I'm on my way."

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. IF YOU THINK IT IS A FILLER, THEN YOU ARE RIGHT ON THE MONEY. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS PROBABILLY THE LAST.**


	7. Chapter 6: Showdown

Showdown

Everything seemed to go to hell as the sirens blared due to an intruder. Gardens were slamming shut with big metal doors. Mr. Stevens was in his office, setting up his safety, when his sheltering door seemed to explode out of place. There stood Rick, holding a gun. Before the bear could take any action, Rick shot him. He then looked in Mr. Steven's laptop for Bucky. He found him all right, Garden 1AB.

The man frowned slightly when it said that his caretaker was absent from garden. But he could at least save his ammo for when he got to Bucky. He walked to the Teleporter in Mr. Steven's office, and warped to Bucky's lobby. He noted sight of Mary, and shot her in the chest, a huge red splatter of blood on her nice clothes as she fell to the ground lifelessly. He pulled out a small grenade and threw it at the door. The grenade exploded on contact.

…

A huge BANG scared the daylights out of Bucky. From the smoke walked a man he thought he'd never see again: Rick! He walked in, and smirked like he had the upper hand. He held up the gun. Then a bloody, bulky figure came and tackled Rick to the ground. It was the nearly dead Mr. Stevens. They scuffled, but it ended when Rick shot the bear in the head. He stood, and held the gun to Bucky again,

"STOP," shouted Bucky, "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE!"

"Really?" said Rick, "and why?"

"You've done everything to me. You've held me under the water and hung me up to dry. You've cut me, you've stomped on me, and you've strangled me. So what could you possibly do that you haven't already done?" Rick laughed

"Aren't _you_ retarded?" he asked, "I'm gonna kill you."

…

Meanwhile, Rouge was unable to get her Teleporter to work. She flew as fast as she could toward Shadow's house. She pounded on his door, praying that he was there.

"WHAT IS IT, ROUGE?" he demanded, "IT'S TWO IN THE DAMN MORNING, SO SOMEBODY DAMN WELL BETTER BE DYING."

"Bucky _will _die," said Rouge, "if you don't Chaos Control me to the Chao Garden."

"Fine," said Shadow, he took out his green Chaos Emerald, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

She was there in a heartbeat. She was only able to get to Bucky's garden by crawling through the vents. She noted sight of blood and Mary's dead body. She flew in just as Rick was about to squeeze the Trigger. She kicked his hand with such force that the gun flew out of the sore hand, and landed in the pond, thus rendering useless.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" demanded Rick,

"I'm Bucky's _new _caretaker." Said Rouge, "I won't let you Touch my baby." She looked towards Bucky, "Get to the shelter." Bucky nodded, and ran. Rick smirked,

"You won't even be a good warm up."

"Oh really?" Rouge taunted, "And yet, you have the nerve to pick fights with innocent little Chao?"

Rick smiled devilishly, "Of course. These little buggers do not deserve to exist anyway." He then pulled out a large butcher knife that glinted off the light shining down on it from the moon. "And anyone who gets in my way deserves the same fate!"

In no time, he was up in her face, ready to strike her dead. But Rouge had other plans for she ducked to avoid the knife and kicked him away from her.

_He is a bit tough_, Rouge thought to herself, wincing as her foot throbbed through her shoe. The kick used up more backfired a bit when she realized that he must weigh a ton; it hurt her foot a lot. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to back down from this – Bucky's life depended on her.

Rick re-pocketed his knife and came out with a pack of grenades in his hand. He laughed evilly as he began throwing them wildly around. Rouge flipped, ducked, and even kicked some away from herself. But she wasn't aware that the grenades were only a distraction; Rick took the opportunity to make a dash for her and punch her straight on to her face. Rouge staggered a bit, which was plenty of time for Rick to chain punches on her. Rick went for another punch, but Rouge took enough and caught it just in time. She then kicked Rick straight on the side of his face, which caused Rick to spin out of control.

Rouge didn't stop as she continued to keep kicking Rick to oblivion as he still kept spinning in a wild frenzy. On her last attempt for a kick, Rick blocked it and tried to punch her, but Rouge dodged and counterattacked. Rick stepped back and growled under his breath, instantly kicking sand into Rouge's eyes. Rouge saw it coming ahead of time and shielded her eyes just in time; though all Rick needed was a few seconds to utilize enough energy into his fist to send Rouge flying backwards into an unforgiving tree (Rick got a nice bonus of having a Chao Fruit fall on her head).

As Rouge slowly staggered up once again, Rick cocked a sinister smile; now he pulled two butcher knives of the same fashion with his other hand and proceeded to slowly walk to Rouge, who stood her ground.

"Not frightened?" he scowled, not waiting for her to answer as he went into a run and tried to impale her.

Rouge didn't move however, for she jabbed her foot straight into his stomach. Rick immediately dropped his weapons due to the sudden realization of pain in his torso.

"Maybe _you_ should be the one frightened," Rouge whispered to him before kicking him with her other foot and sending him flying into a rock pillar. Bucky was hiding behind this pillar as well. He shrieked as he ran to get away from Rick; however, he didn't take into account that he recovered quickly and grabbed him by his left arm.

"Let go of my baby," Rouge screamed to Rick as she made a beeline at him.

"If you say so," he taunted, flinging Bucky at her. Rouge changed her priority by making a dash to her beloved Chao.

But it all came crashing down when she heard a gunshot.

And a yelp.

And feeling Bucky land safely into her arms.

And blood beginning to creep on her gloves and arms.

And how still Bucky was lying right in her arms, trying to stay awake.

She was too stunned for words or actions…

"Damn," Rick grumbled. "Only one bullet, but it was worth the shot." Rick's eyes darted to the ground – he smiled. He picked something up and pulled a trigger from it.

"I hope you both enjoy a nice afterlife!" He threw his grenade with incredible force. He snickered as waited for the explosion to occur, but as he looked up he became horrified.

Rouge caught the grenade with her bare, blood infested, gloved hand. She was still looking down on her dying baby as she gripped the grenade even tighter.

"It is good that your grenade is made of solid silver," she said lowly, through her teary eyes as well. But then her voice rose dangerously high as she spoke her next sentence,

"You can pay the devil for your trip to hell!" With all her might she could muster with one hand (and without dropping Bucky), she threw with much force.

And all Rick did was stand there, as he didn't react quickly enough against the explosion. Rick lay still, before looking up to her. Barely able to manage a laugh, he said to her,

"You lose, bitch." He then coughed up some blood, and died. Rouge didn't waste anymore time, she ran out of the garden (grabbing Rick's tattered shirt on her way out), and bumped into something furry and hard: Shadow,

"Rouge," he said, "are you alright?'

"Shadow," she said, "_I'm _fine, but Bucky." She couldn't say anymore, a huge lump in her throat forbidding it.

"Don't worry," said Shadow. He pulled out his green Chaos Emerald "CHAOS CONTROL."

…

When Rouge arrived at where ever Shadow took her, it only took her a minute to figure out where she was. The Chao Hospital. This was like a human hospital designed with Chao in mind. She ran to the desk. She had wrapped the remains of Rick's shirt around Bucky in attempt to lessen the blood flow.

"My Chao has been shot," said Rouge, "he needs to be treated_ now!_" The lady at the desk called for the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). The men and women carried him off. Rouge had splatters of purple Chao blood on her hands, arms, and breastplate. She sat in the waiting room chair.

…

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles had come to provide comfort for Rouge. She was in the corner chair, bawling. There was a considerably large puddle of tears on the ground. Rouge had been made to change into some scrubs. They had placed her bloody clothes in a bag for her to clean later. Amy worked up the courage to go to Rouge.

"Rouge," she said, "You did a lot for Bucky. You've nurtured him, you've played with him, and you have shown him that not all caretakers are scumbags. Be strong, For Bucky." Amy said no more and returned to her seat, there seemed to be no more to say.

Sonic then gathered his courage and went to her.

"Rouge," he said, "You were like a mom to him. I am sure that he'll be okay. Even if he does die, he'll take to the grave with him the knowledge that someone loved him." The doctor came from a door,

"Ms. Rouge," he said, "Would you like for me to tell you the fate of your Chao in privet, or here?"

"In Privet." Said Rouge, she slumped out of her seat and walked into the door.

_**WILL BUCKY LIVE, OR DIE? ALL WILL BE REVIELED LATER! I AM GONNA LEAVE YOU HANGING. I KNOW, BUT YOU DON'T.**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Fate of Bucky

The Fate of Bucky

**Before we begin, I want to apologize to ChrisMSMB. **_**He **_**did that awesome fight scene in the last chapter. So Chris, I'm sorry I didn't give you credit.**

Rouge had been called into a room by a team of doctors, nurses, and surgeons. She stood before them, unable to stop crying. Her Chao was sure to die.

"Ms. Rouge," said the Chief of Medicine, "Your Chao can live, ifand _only_ if we do surgery."

"Do the surgery," said Rouge,

"The cost is quite heavy." Said the Man, "$25,000."

"I will find a way to pay it," said Rouge.

"Very good," said the lead surgeon, "we'll start in two minutes. Bucky is awake if you wish to talk to him." Rouge walked into the room. Bucky had stitches along his back. The bullet had been removed from his body, however, his blood would need to be sterilized and put back into his system or he would die.

"Mommy," said Bucky, "will I ever see Rick anymore?"

"Only in nightmares, sweetie." said Rouge. Bucky sighed in content, smiled, and laid his head down on the pillow. It had been a crazy month since Rouge had met Bucky. He remembered the first time he saw her, and how scared of her he was. He remembered when she came and provided comfort for him when he had a nightmare. He remembered going to the beach with her, and how badly the nachos burned his mouth. The time Rouge fought to keep him safe. The Surgeon came with a needle.

"Time to put you to sleep," he said,

"You're just gonna feel a pinch, baby." He stuck the needle in Bucky's vein.

"Are you okay?" asked Rouge

"Compared to Rick," said Bucky, "that was nothing. I remember one time for a hatchday present; he picked and threw me up. As I was coming down, he kicked me just before I hit the ground. I slammed into the garden wall." Rouge cringed because she knew how that felt. She was breaking into a factory to steal blueprints for a machine. Security had been tighter that she thought.

A huge guard was sent to dispatch her. He had done the same thing to Rouge. In the end, she got the blueprints and escaped; with a broken wing.

Rouge's friends agreed to make donations, and spread the word. She raised $7,000 in an hour. Before long, the surgery was paid for before it was even finished. The Chief of Medicine called Rouge,

"Bucky is ready to be picked up, I will brief you on what to do when you get here." Rouge took the envelope full of cash and checks and drove to the Chao Hospital.

"Okay," said the Chief of Medicine when Rouge arrived and handed him the envelope, "For roughly a week, Bucky will want to do nothing but lay around. He is sore, and will be for about a week. At least once a day, you need to bottle-feed him this Elixir. He will try to spit it out but if you feed him the whole bottle, he won't be able to."

"Won't he be unable to breath?"

"Actually no. He can breath even when he is being bottle fed." The Elixir was a dark green liquid, the smell of which made Rouge gag. But she couldn't talk; Bucky had to _drink _it. Whenever she bottle-fed Bucky, she couldn't help but choke up. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut whenever he drank it. Finally, after five whole bottles of the nasty smelling (and worse tasting) Elixir, Bucky reached a full recovery. The board of the CCC even made an offer that Rouge simply couldn't refuse: Take the late Mr. Stevens' place.

…

In the end everyone was happy. Rouge was happy because she saw Bucky _a lot _more, and she got a much higher paying job. Bucky was happy because Rick was dead, he saw his mommy a lot more, and he didn't have to drink the elixir anymore. Even Knuckles got a happy ending when he married Rouge. Bucky got a "Daddy".

_**AND SO ENDS "ROUGE'S PRECIOUS BABY" DEDICATED TO CHRISMSMB. IF ANYONE KNOWS A GOOD SEQUEL IDEA, PLEASE TELL ME, OR IF YOU WANT TO MAKE YOUR OWN SEQUEL, YOU CAN, BUT IT WILL BE UNOFFICIAL, SINCE THIS IS MY STORY.**_


End file.
